


Connected

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TARDIS internal monologue drabble. The TARDIS reflects on her and the Doctor's relationship and the kind of bond that exists between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected

The connection's always there between us, even when he's far away from me. No matter where he or I may be in the universe I can always sense the link. When he's not inside this little blue box we may be physically apart, but at the same time we're never truly separated. I always know where he is and what he's doing, no matter what the distance between us. I'm there inside his head, even when he's not aware of it: translating for him, knowing what he's about to say before he even says it. We're connected, him and I.

It's more than just a psychic link. It's something that goes so much deeper. I can feel it, when his fingers touch the console and he speaks to me in that funny little way of his, "Alright sexy, where to next? Take me somewhere new and exciting, old girl." I love it when he talks to me like that. He's had so many different voices, different hands to touch me with, but the feeling's always the same: beautiful and exhilarating. The kind of feeling that makes me certain I would take him to beyond the ends of the universe if he asked me to.

Sometimes I think it's best that I can't talk to him, because there are no words to truly describe what I feel. Language is too clumsy to really convey what this feeling is. It means more to me than I could ever hope to explain with words, but I don't have to explain it, because I know he feels it too. There's a reason we chose each other. A reason that's more than just that we wanted the same thing. We _needed_ the same thing. We needed to be made complete.

Because without each other, we're only like halves of the whole. We're more than just a Time Lord and his TARDIS. We're the last Time Lord and his TARDIS. We've seen and done so much together that it's unthinkable one of us could even exist without the other. So many others have travelled with him before, but I'm the one thing that's remained constant. Whatever happens, wherever in the universe, he always knows he got me.

The kind of bond we have…it's the most special of the special. It feels like there's a kind of energy that flows between us and binds us together: something that we share and that makes us utterly inseparable. It's a powerful force, and I know he senses it too, but he doesn't always recognise it. He can often mistake the kind of power he feels between us for Artron energy; convincing himself that it's something physical, something that comes from me being integrated into all of the spacetime continuum.

But I know it's nothing to do with that. It's just to do with him and I. Our connection.


End file.
